


Basement

by afineadditiontomycollection



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Basement, Creepy, Demons, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horror, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, i mean possibly, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afineadditiontomycollection/pseuds/afineadditiontomycollection
Summary: I don't go in the basement anymore.There is something down there.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I came up with quite a while ago. It was written in about half an hour but has been edited since.

I don't go in the basement anymore.

I used to. But over time it has grown colder, damp and moldy. My mother grows angry at me for not going to get the laundry she herself is hesitant to take care of. My favorite shirt is there. But I do not mind. I do not care. It is cold, and it is damp, and it is filled with the stale scent of old mildew and cobwebs. I don't like it down there.

I don't go in the basement anymore.

I used to. But over time it has become dark and dusty. The old lights flicker, barely bright enough to illuminate the thick dust floating through the air and settled on the concrete floor like an old, unwanted blanket. My father grows angry at me for not getting the toolbox that he is too hesitant to grab himself. My grandfather gave it to him. But I don't mind. I do not care. It is dark, and it is dusty, and the old flickering lights are barely bright enough to illuminate the dark shapes lurking next to the empty walls. I don't like it down there.

I still don't go in the basement.

I used to. But over time it has become filled with something strange. If you stand at the doorway of the dark stairwell, and breathe in the smell of mildew and dusty cobwebs, and watch the old lights seem to dim with each feeble flicker of pale light, then you can hear the sound of something dragging along the cracked concrete floor. If you listen closer you can hear the sound of something breathing and dripping. I tell myself it is the damp, the cold, a mouse. I still do not go down. 

I don't go in the basement anymore.

It is cold and damp and dark. Filled with mold and dust and the empty husks of tiny creatures unfortunate enough to wander into the gloom. The laundry remains to become as cold and moldy as the rest of the basement, and my father's toolbox sits abandoned on its rickety old table, the only thing hiding it's forming rust is the dust grabbing with it's crumbling, greedy fingers. If you listen closely you can hear something dragging and dripping and breathing. I don't like it down there.

I don't go in the basement anymore. 

My family is mad at me, but they don't like to go down either. They say they don't see anything, there is nothing wrong, but I know better. My dead eyes stare into the basement, and something drags and drips and breathes. Sometimes I think I see eyes staring into mine. Sometimes I see hands and feet standing at the edge of the small, weak pool of light the old flickering bulb gives off. Whatever it is drip drip drips, and breathes in a quiet, rasping tone. I leave the light on and close the door, ignore the scratches in the thick wood, and hope it does not come up. I feel sick. I stay upstairs. 

Upstairs is good, it is warm and dry and smells of something freshly baked. Friends linger and there is no dust or mildew or cobwebs or heavy breathing, no dripping and no eyes to stare at me but for my family's and my own in the mirror, and I don't go downstairs.

I don't go in the basement anymore.

There is something down there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far I owe you my life. I give my love to anyone who bothered to read this crap ^w^ I hope you've at least somewhat enjoyed my first story!!


End file.
